


The Silence was Deafening

by Mango_the_lemon_fox



Series: Mango the lemon foxes Bad things happen bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add tags as I go, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, eventually, the silent treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox
Summary: Janus finds the other sides seem to be a bit more quiet than usual, and as he goes to investigate, he finds himself tumbling down an even deeper rabbit hole.Prompt: The silent treatment
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Mango the lemon foxes Bad things happen bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Silence was Deafening

Silence, it’s that beautiful thing, people spend their lives wishing for, to sit out by quiet rivers, pretty doves glittering above, falling asleep in tranquil warmth: Silence, the same thing that drives people to rattle against their soundless chains, pulling screams out of even the sweetest of sweethearts, and asserts the firm realization that one is truly alone. It truly is a fickle thing, one Janus realizes he’ll have all the time to ponder as it envelopes any soul that dares near him.

At first it had been slow, creeping, like a lurking lion. He’d been sitting out in the living room of the mindscape, sinking into the couch cushions as he sunk even deeper into his newest book obsession. Gloved hands neatly gracing the soft paper as he heard the sound of soft but calculated footsteps. Taking a sigh, he’d looked, waiting for some sort of lecture while he felt the beautiful words cradled sweetly just out of reach. 

But there was nothing.

Logan had simply turned into the living room, given him a blank slightly-too-long stare and just walked off to go search through the kitchen cabinets. ‘Sure’, he thought, the world didn’t revolve around him, not everyone who walked into the room was planning to interact with him, he understood that. Yet, there was something odd about it, the words hanging in the air like falling leaves, never hitting the ground, suspended in some sort of intelligible time loop.

Then it got faster. He was in the kitchen, attempting to find the right ingredients for a sandwich. ‘Where did all the jam go?’ He’d never know, but that didn’t matter since just then, Roman and Patton walked by. They had been engrossed in their usual fitfully banter, Roman running down the stairs wielding the usual sharp object, Patton objecting. Then, they saw him, and they just sorta...stopped. They went dead silent, hurrying with blank frowns.

It was almost as if the color had been sucked out of them, a deep grey setting upon their unusual light blue and reddish tones. Then after they left the room, he heard them start up again, yelling, laughing, smiling, why did it have to be behind closed doors. Why did he have to be locked out? What was going on? Was he just going a little mad?

Finally it hit him (like a bus). He hadn’t talked to anyone in a week. He hadn’t even seen anyone besides from the previous interactions. That was odd but not completely unusual. 

Janus wasn’t particularly...social. He was uptight, worried, and one could almost say shy. To put it bluntly, he liked to keep to himself. Though no matter how much he tried to, the others always seemed too eager to drag him out of his shell and shove him off a cliff. Remus ‘pranking’ as he called it, aka kidnapping him and locking him in some sort of dungeon. Or Virgil slamming on the door tossing him out of his peaceful solice cause he’d had a bad dream. Or even Patton asking him to accompany them all for movie night. 

This was just odd, and he decided he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get to the bottom of it. 

First he looked around the usuals hangouts, but there wasn’t a side in sight. No Patton making cookies in the kitchen, no Remus sleeping in the bath, no Virgil huddled up on the couch, Roman running around the halls, Nothing.

So, he knocked politely on Logan’s door, the side who’d seemed to have started the strange landslide. He tapped three times on the logical side's door, then he clasped his hands politely by his sides, head held determined despite the mixed frown crossing over to the scaled half of his face.

And the door opened.

Logan was dressed in his usual attire, that placid look, brown locks hanging rather disheveled. He looked normal, but he didn’t act like it in the slightest. First he just blinked, taking in the sight of the snake like one would expect one to an alien UFO. Then he closed the door. Not a hello, a smile, a nod, nothing, he was completely silent.

That’s when Janus knew something was really wrong, and as he ran from door to door receiving identical reactions, he came to the conclusion that he was the problem. He started running through possible reasons for such behavior. Did he do something wrong? If so, did he deserve this? He’d firmly felt like he’d found a place he could definitely call a home, and now, he felt like nothing more than a phantom. A misplaced duck amongst a flock of swans. 

He ended this epiphany by curling up under his blankets and crying his eyes out till his face was burning and he couldn’t see through the glossy droplets. Hugged himself till there were scratches where his nails had dug into his arms. And ran his fingers through his hair till it was softer than a baby bunny. 

After he’d finally managed to control himself, he broke through his sobs and bagan thinking over all the missteps he’d taken in the last month, wait no, month and a half just for good measure. There was that time he’d told Roman he thought his idea to have the mindscape dressed in an internal Christmas was dumb. Or, when he’d gotten into a debate with Logan over jam preferences. He did lie to Patton about who took the last cookie. Or maybe it was that debate over whether Thomas should lie about his age for that small acting thing. We’re those all that bad? 

He wasn't sure. Grabbing a piece of notepaper he began scrawling down a list, thinking carefully over if each offense actually warranted such a sentence. Maybe it was a combination of all of them, little straws that had finally broken the camel's back. 

They’d probably all come together, some clandestine meeting were they planned it all out. Logan had something technical about how his presence was a hindrance, Patton made a bad pun, Roman called him ‘snake face’ or something else he wasn't as creative with his hypotheticals. Then Virgil and Remus joined in, resenting when they had all been together as ‘dark sides’. And he was crying again. Pathetic.

Then there was a knock at his door.


End file.
